youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrocynical
Niall '''(born ), also known as '''Pyrocynical or often shortened to Pyro, is a British YouTuber and comedian. About Pyrocynical started on YouTube with MLG (Major League Gaming) Montage Parodies (which he is embarassed about), but then released the video "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO", marking a transition into commentary videos. Due to the type of content currently being made by Pyro, he is often mocked as being a copy of LeafyIsHere, a YouTuber formerly hailed as the "King of Commentary Channels" in some cases. Pyro's emblematic trait is his deep British-accented voice, some say he sounds as if he were "40 years old". Pyro's commentary videos mostly have gameplay of first person shooters in the background, notably a Steam game on "Counter Strike: Global Offensive" and "Overwatch". An early exception of this is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos display gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Pyro claims he has compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. As seen in a number of his videos, Pyrocynical's name is Niall. Evidence can be seen with various tweets, an image from his desktop showing his CV in a word document, and during a Drama Alert appearance where Leafy refers to him as "Niall". Pictures of his face have been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar, to Twitter. Although, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Pyrocynical's private Facebook page and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. However, Pyro uploaded to his public twitter a video of him brushing his teeth, which has since been deleted. On October 12, 2016, Pyrocynical unexpectedly uploaded a video of his face reveal, titled ''who i'm voting for president (face reveal) ''Mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 presidential election. Collaborations He has made a lot of collaboration and gameplay with another youtuber such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with youtubers such as Jameskii, Squizzy, and Dolan Dark. Pyro made several positive effects on other youtubers such as LtCorbis where he promotes her channel. Pyro is frequently criticized for being a LeafyIsHere clone due to great similarity of their content, and Pyro responded by self deprecating himself by making more resemblance to leafy by using click-bait and like-scamming. Despite all of the drama, Pyro and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Pyrocynical's, later claimed that Leafy secretly hates Pyrocynical and believes he ripped off his style, though this is currently unconfirmed and both Pyro or Leafy have yet to respond to this. Just like others, Pyro has a negative view on Drama Alert, but still participated in the series. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Pyro had bad blood since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Pyro made a video called “KEEMSTAR AND TOBUSCUS RANT,” in which he suggested that Keemstar should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations, Keem didn't like the suggestion, and went to Twitter calling out Pyro and insulting him in Twitter videos, one of which Keemstar claims that "former friends of his (Pyro)" told him he was supposedly dating a minor french girl, Keemstar also called Pyro a furry and claims that Pyro goes to furry conventions and claims that Pyro supposedly asked a big YouTuber to come to a furry convention. The heated conversation went on until Keem decided to block Pyro. On June 9, 2016, Pyro uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done to hurt Pyro, such as saying he is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and is currently damaging the reputation of Keemstar. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers